The present invention relates to an adjustable steering column for a vehicle and to a clamping mechanism for use with such an adjustable steering column.
It is known from co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/263,857, filed Jun. 22, 1994 to provide a clamping mechanism for a steering column in which bracket members extend from a column mounting and further bracket members extend from the column to a bolt which can be loosened to allow adjustment between the brackets. The bolt extends between the brackets below the column so that the clamping force between the bracket members is even. This arrangement, however, has the disadvantage that the bracket members and associated parts extend into an area where space above the driver's knees is at a premium.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present adjustable steering columns. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.